


Why is today so special?

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, FruitsBasketAdventCalendar Day1Kyoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Kyo and Tohru don't realize that Christmas is the one day NOT to go out dinner together.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	Why is today so special?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set near the end of season 2 of the anime. It's Christmas day. I'm going to set any Advent works on Christmas day whenever possible.

"Welcome home, Kyo-kun! I hope you had a good practice at the dojo."  
Kyo gave Tohru a nod and then frowned. "What's wrong?"  
Tohru's head bobbed down as her face reddened slightly. "I'm so sorry! Shigure has eaten all the food I planned to make for dinner."  
Kyo ran his hand through his orange hair and sighed. "Where is that dog, anyway?"  
"Oh, he's gone to the main estate for the evening. And Yuki-kun has a Student Council activity. I'll find something for us to eat. You must be really hungry." She turned towards the cupboard and stopped as Kyo's hand touched her shoulder.  
"Get your coat and shoes."  
"What?"  
"Get your coat and shoes. We're going out to get dinner. My treat."  
Tohru's brown eyes widened as she turned to face Kyo with a panicked expression. "Oh, no! I'm sure I can make something. I don't want to be a bother." She waved her hands in front of her.  
Kyo gently tapped her forehead with his fist to get her attention and smiled. "If it was a bother, I wouldn't have said anything. Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entrance, letting go to pick up his coat. She blushed slightly as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

They walked towards the closest restaurants. Kyo stiffened as he noticed a crowd. He realized that Tohru had crossed over to his other side and couldn't stop a smile. Did she honestly think she'd be able to protect him from transforming? He pointed down a side street to a sushi restaurant. "Let's try there."  
The waiter at the door bowed. "Welcome. Do you have a reservation?"  
Kyo paused. "Reservation? Since when does this place need reservations?"  
The waiter frowned in confusion. "It's Christmas, sir. You must surely know that Christmas is a popular date night. After all, you've come with your lovely girlfriend."  
Kyo dropped Tohru's hand as his face reddened. "G-g-girlfriend?"  
Tohru's eyes widened as she got flustered. "Kyo-kun's my friend. A very good friend. Very, very."  
The waiter held up his hand and smiled. "My mistake. Are you looking to have a dinner as friends?" They both nodded with wide eyes and red faces. "Let me see if I can find a table for you." They looked at the ground while they waited.   
"You're in luck. There was a cancellation, and I have a table available in the back." The pair followed him to a table lit by a large candle surrounded by holly and took their seats facing each other. "I'm afraid we only have a set menu today. Will that be acceptable?" Tohru's eyes widened as she looked at the cost.  
"It's fine," declared Kyo, fixing Tohru with a steady stare. "I said it's my treat, and I'm not going back on that." She looked like she was going to argue but sighed. The waiter bowed and went to get the first course.  
They relaxed as they began to eat their meal. Tohru smiled. "This is so good, Kyo-kun! You must be really happy that there is so much fish." He nodded and froze as Tohru's chopsticks snapped at the top of his next piece. "Sorry. I'm just taking off the leek. I hope that's not being rude."  
"Definitely not. I wouldn't want to ruin a good piece of sushi with a leek." He examined the rest of his plate, moving the offending leeks onto hers. "Here. I know you like them. And you don't get to eat them very often with me around."  
"It's no trouble. I want you to enjoy my cooking." Her eyes suddenly widened as she finished eating. "Wow! What is that?"  
"That, my dear lady, is your Christmas cake." The waiter placed it in front of her with a flourish. She gazed at the mounds of strawberries and cream. "Please enjoy." He smiled as he placed Kyo's piece in front of him and stepped away.  
"Tohru, are you just going to stare at it? Dig in." Kyo took a bite and grinned as she began to blissfully eat. 

As she finished her cake, Tohru noticed a couple near them exchanging gifts. She glanced in her bag and pulled out a small package in red paper. "Um. Kyo-kun? Mom always got me something for Christmas. She told me that it was better to give than to receive. And, um, I saw this and thought of you." She bowed and held the package out to him.  
"Thanks." He slowly opened it, pulling out a long piece of orange fabric.  
"It's a towel. So you can dry off your face after your exercise. That way you won't catch a cold."  
"Thank you." He reached into his coat pocket. "Um. Master always gets me something small for Christmas, too. And.." He held out a tiny package. "Here."  
Tohru carefully opened it, revealing a pink handkerchief. "Thank you so much! It's wonderful!" Her eyes teared up.  
"Are you going to need to use it already? I should have expected that," he chuckled as Tohru dabbed her eyes and smiled.

The pair stood to head out. The waiter stopped with an instant camera. "Care for a Christmas picture of the beautiful couple...of friends?" Tohru's eyes glowed as she nodded. Kyo sighed and stood next to her. "Are you going to put your arm around her?" They both froze.   
Tohru quickly clasped his hand and put her other hand on his arm, leaning against it. "I think this would be better," she whispered with a smile.  
The waiter took their picture and placed it in a card. He handed it to Kyo. "It will take a few minutes to develop." He grinned and pointed above their heads. "Mistletoe. That means you have to kiss." The grin remained as they froze, reddened, and looked at each other in a panic.  
Kyo's thoughts raced. Tohru was looking straight into his eyes with an expression he couldn't read. Did she want to or not? Part of him, okay, a large part, wanted to kiss her. But that would ruin everything. And there was no way she would want to. Absolutely no way. But he couldn't keep standing here like an idiot. He grabbed her hand, pulled it up to his lips, and gave it a quick kiss. Then he turned to the waiter with a glare. "There! Is that enough?"  
"Quite," he replied with that infuriating smile. Kyo was ready to storm out. Suddenly, he felt his hand being pulled down. And a sensation like electricity hit as he felt Tohru's soft lips brush it. She blushed with a tiny smile.  
"I, um, only thought it fair. I hope that's okay. Merry Christmas." Kyo could only nod as she took the card to look at their photograph. He followed her out the door in a daze.  
A waitress put her hand on the waiter's shoulder and grinned at him. "You are terrible, you know that."  
He smiled. "Oh, I know. But a pair like that deserves a bit of Christmas cheer. I hope they'll admit their feelings to each other before next Christmas. I'll be awaiting their return."

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is seen as a major date night in Japan. And many people like to buy Christmas cake. I tried to make the story authentic to my memories of Japan.


End file.
